Causatum
| Image = 66765116 1308480939314900 8272325226499407872 o.jpg | ImageSize = thumb | Caption = Thumbnail for featuring Taliesin Jaffe. | ChapterNum = 13 | EpNum = 23 | GnSNum = C2E70 | Airdate = 2019-07-11 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 3:53:12 | VOD = VOD | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the seventieth episode of the second campaign of Critical Role. The Mighty Nein come to terms with the consequences of their actions as they return to Rosohna and plan their next move... Synopsis Pre-Show Liam's here on an internet connection tonight as he's been out for the week with his family. Announcements * Sam spoke about the D&D Beyond Encounter Builder being available for D&D Beyond subscribers. * Sam, Laura, Matt and Travis ran a radio drama with Sam providing the sound effects. * Matt spoke about products available from The Rook & The Raven. * Matt spoke about: ** The Vox Machina Origins comic now available from comic book shops everywhere. ** Talks Machina Live at the upcoming San Diego Comicon. * Laura spoke about new merchandise available in both the Critical Role US and UK online shops. Previously on ''Critical Role'' Last we left off: The Mighty Nein, upon investigating a series of strange occurrences where portals that seemed to open to various locations in the Abyss began to appear across Xhorhas, had found the individual responsible through scrying means, hunted down a meeting point, and when they fled northward toward Bazzoxan, you followed this entity, this Obann, into a subterranean tomb, known colloquially or historically as the King's Cage, as you came to discover. There, in the depths below, you went through all manner of dangerous traps, challenges, terrible creatures, and reflections of yourselves, even, before eventually coming to a chamber where you found some sort of a tomb itself. A sarcophagus was there and Obann had essentially been letting you do the hard work for him. Beginning to read from a tablet, the chains began to tear apart from this sarcophagus. Attempting to stop him but failing, it completed, and as such unleashed what you came to find to be The Laughing Hand, a champion of The Crawling King, Torog. In the course of this battle, Obann seemingly was destroyed but in his final moments called out to Yasha, connecting to this past connection they seemed to have, and asking to avenge him. At which point, she began to be overtaken. So it was the Mighty Nein versus Yasha and The Laughing Hand. The battle began to turn rapidly and you all turned tail to flee with your lives, and through a series of very, very tight choices and tactical decisions, managed to all make it out alive, sealing the door behind you, running through the remaining dangers that led you into this chamber, and considering the terrible scenario of leaving your friend behind under the influence of this entity. You've made your way toward Bazzoxan for an evening's rest to figure out what and where the Mighty Nein are to go and do. So, as you all make your way to Bazzoxan, holding up for the evening, purchasing another night of rest at the top of the same shop, though seemingly to yourselves for this particular evening, what would you like to do? Part I Break * D&D Beyond animation. * Advertisement for the Critical Role heat activated mug. * Clips from * Pumat Sol advertises Amazon/Twitch subscription. *Critters' Art Montage. Part II In the morning, the increased military alertness is still present in Bazzoxan, but there doesn't appear to be any sign of the Laughing Hand. Caleb casts Teleportation Circle using his last piece of jade and brings them back to the Underarches of the Lucid Bastion, where they are recognized by the guards and taken to the throne room. They decide Caduceus will take the lead in talking to the Bright Queen. The throne room is bustling with activity and discussion. The Bright Queen welcomes them, and thanks them for their warning of the impending Imperial incursion of the Ashguard Garrison, which has been successfully beaten back. The series of assassination attempts by the Scourgers has also been successfully dealt with, thanks to their warning, and the Dynasty has captured one of the Scourgers. Caduceus reiterates the dangers posed by the release of the Laughing Hand, and the Queen tells them that Den Dwendalos is looking into historical research on it. Caduceus says that they believe there might be a weapon that can defeat this creature in the north and requests teleportation there, to which the Queen replies, "Perhaps." Fjord uses Major Image to show the court what the Hand looks like. Nott asks about the Scourger the Dynasty captured. She is a female human, being held in the dungeon below for interrogation and execution. Caleb requests further training in Dunamancy from Essek Thelyss, but the Queen does not trust them enough yet. He then asks to interview the captured Scourger, to which she agrees. Caduceus returns to the subject of the Kiln, and Skysybil Mirimm recognizes the snowless mountain he describes as being named Kravarot , in the Flotket Alps of the Greying Wildlands. Essek agrees to transport them there. They are escorted to the fourth level of the dungeon in the Shadowshire, to a heavily guarded cell. Fjord looks in the small hole in the door and sees a badly beaten woman, hair covering her turned-away face, shackled to a chair bolted to the ground. Caleb takes his place at the door and sends in two dancing lights. He speaks in Zemnian, telling her to wake up, he needs her to talk to him. She is resigned and uncooperative. After a long pause, he says, "Astrid." She reponds, slightly, and he can see she has scars on her forearms similar to his. Finally, he asks, "Do you know Bren Aldric Ermendrud?" "Very well... Is he you?" and the woman turns to look at him. It is not Astrid, but she is smiling, and says, "I've heard things about you, Bren. Welcome back." She will say nothing useful, and he walks out. Caleb agrees to teleport Nott, Yeza, and Jester to Nicodranas in the morning. Caduceus wants a day at home to prepare for the journey north. The party returns to the Xhorhaus, except for Caleb, who goes looking for Essek. Nott and Yeza (who has done a wonderful job keeping the house up) are reunited, and Yeza makes tea for everyone. Yeza is eager to join Luc in Nicodranas, agreeing to leave in the morning. The party gathers in the rooftop garden, and Caduceus tells them that the broken sword is named Dwueth'var, and that he believes it can be reforged in the Kiln. He tells them the story of how the day after the Raven Queen ascended, three of her champions, named Clay, Stone, and Dust, were given the task of disposing of the body of one of the heroes of the war. The Wildmother told Stone to feed the limbs to the beasts living in an oasis, creating a menagerie as a gift to The Changebringer. She told Clay to put the head next to a spring in a forest, creating a beautiful garden as a gift to The Archeart. Dust took the rest of the body and burned it in a kiln as a gift to The Allhammer. Since that time, those three families have guarded and accepted the dead at those three temples. He believes there is still a Dust in the north, ready to help. He has also created a small shrine for each of the Mighty Nein's deities in the rooftop garden. Beau has Jester send to Dairon, telling her they are in Rosohna. Dairon responds, asking where exactly they are. Things are... difficult. Jester responds that they're in the Xhorhaus and for Dairon to be sneaky if she comes. Beau and Jester go to their room, and they agree Jester will sleep on the balcony, while Beau sleeps on the front stoop, in case Dairon comes that night. Meanwhile, Caleb finds Essek, who agrees to do what he can to see that the execution of the Scourger does not happen for a few days and that Caleb can interview her again. Trying to hold it together and think of the group, he returns to the Xhorhaus, where he takes out his bottle of whiskey and awkwardly asks if any of the others want to join him, succeeding only in making them ask if he's planning to kill them in their sleep. Later that night, Jester sees a figure silently arrive on the balcony. It is Dairon, in her drow disguise. She tells Jester to fetch Beau, they have much to discuss. Featured Characters The Mighty Nein * Beauregard * Caduceus Clay * Fjord * Frumpkin * Jester Lavorre * Nott * Yasha Nydoorin (through Jester's Scry spell) * Caleb Widogast New Returning * The Traveler * Yeza Brenatto * Shakäste (through Jester's Sending spell) * Obann (through Jester's Scry spell) * Leylas Kryn * Abrianna Mirimm * Essek Thelyss * Dairon Mentioned * Astrid * The Laughing Hand Inventory }} }} }} References Art: